


What if?

by Merid24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Unrequited Love, sherlock series 4
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24
Summary: Co kdyby se scéna v márnici udála jinak? Tři různé nápady,  co jiného se mohlo stát.





	What if?

WHAT HAVE I DONE?  
Nechtěl to udělat. Jeho tělo reagovalo automaticky. Zapomněl v tu chvíli na celou tu věc s Mary. Jak jen mohl?

  
Culverton Smith mluvil na Sherlocka, který se třást. Vypadal, jako že se každou chvíli zhroutí. Bojí se, uvědomil si John. A ten parchant mluvil dál. Říkal… věci. Věci, které Sherlockovi ubližovali. Nutili ho couvat ke stěně márnice, která se najednou zdála příliš malá. Narazil zády na stěnu a tvářil se naprosto ztraceně. Takhle by se neměl tvářit.  
Tohle John nedovolí.

  
Jeho prsty sevřou skalpel, ležící na stolku vedle něj a jeho ruka se vymrští vpřed. Co udělal si uvědomí, až když je příliš pozdě a na zemi před ním leží nehybné tělo.  
Podívá se na své ruce. Jsou od krve.

  
„Bože… ne… ne… ” přemáhání ho panika a úzkost. Sune se na zem. Co to proboha udělal? Zabil toho muže. Bodl do něj nůž. Bez mrknutí oka.

  
Tohle bylo jiné, než když zabil taxikáře. Ten chtěl Sherlocka zabít. Hrozila mu bezprostředně smrt. Jenže tenhle muž jen mluvil. Opravdu stačilo tak málo, aby se uchýlil k podobným činům?

  
Děsilo ho to. Věděl, že je pro Sherlocka ochotný zabít. Ale pouze v krajní nouzi. Ne… takhle. Bože…

  
„Johne,” Sherlockův hlas zní slabě a zničeně, „musíme ukrýt tělo.”

  
A v tu chvíli John věděl, že by to udělal znovu. Klidně tisíckrát. Netvrdí, že je to správné. Je to prostě holý fakt.

  
Za svůj život pro Sherlocka zabije ještě třikrát. 

SHERLOCK IS NOT ALWAYS A VICTIM  
Všechno se najednou míchá dohromady. John, Mary. Johnovo obvinění. Sherlock to strpěl. Od nikoho jiného ne, ale od Johna ano. Když si na něm potřebuje vylít vztek, Sherlock to pro něj udělá.

  
Jsou v márnici a všude je příliš světla. Je to sen? Kéž by to by sen.

  
Sherlock se cítí slabě a omámeně. A pak je tu ta žena, dcera Culvertona Smitha. Sherlock jí věřil Pro jednou si dovolil věřit tomu, co vidí. A udělal chybu. Nic nebylo takové, jaké se to zdálo být.

  
Pro Johna trpěl každý den. Každičký samotný den.  
Jeho ruka je podivně jistá, když s ní noří nůž do měkkého masa. Ach, tak hrozně se mu ulevilo. Culverton Smith je stejně vrah. Mycroft už ho z tohohle nějak vyseká.

  
Sherlock zvedne hlavu, a očima pátrá po Johnovi. Určitě bude mít vyčítavý pohled. Jako má poslední dobou pořád.

  
Kde je John? Sherlock je opět zmatený. Že by běžel pro pomoc? Nesmysl… Tenhle vrah si žádnou pomoc nezaslouží. Sherlock se podívá na muže ležícího u jeho nohou a málem omdlí. Neleží tam totiž Culverton Smith, ale John Watson.

  
O týden později se Sherlock předávkuje prášky. Nemůže žít s vědomím, že zabil Johna Watsona. Muže, kterému nikdy nechtěl ublížit. 

CAN I KISS YOU?  
Sherlock je bez sebe. Mává kolem sebe nožem a vyhrožuje, že se zabije. John ví, že je to těmi drogami.

  
Sherlock mu slíbil, že mu tohle už nikdy neudělá. Už nikdy nenechá Johna truchlit. A John mu věří.

  
„Sherlocku, polož to.”

  
„Johne, ty tomu nerozumíš.”

  
„Sherlocku polož ten nůž. V klidu si o tom promluvíme. Ano?”

  
Sherlock váhá. John doufá, že ho poslechne. Musí ho poslechnout.

  
A pak Sherlock upustí nůž a zhroutí se na zem. John je okamžitě u něj a Sherlock se ho drží jako by měl umřít, pokud se od Johna odloučí.

  
„Už je dobře,” mumlá mu John do vlasů, které se mu záhadným způsobem dostali až na jeho hruď.

Houpe se Sherlockem, jako by utěšoval dítě. A Sherlock si nestěžuje.  
Po chvilce zvedne hlavu a pře na Johna zvláštní pohled.  
„Můžu tě políbit?” zeptá se zcela vážně.  
John se jen zasměje. „Myslím, že jsi se uhodil do hlavy. Jinak by jsi neříkal takové nesmysly.”  
Pohled, který má Sherlock potom, je prázdný. Už nikdy se nenechá takhle ovládnout emocemi. Tohle bylo naposled. 

Sherlock se nezabije. Slíbil to Johnovi. Ale jeho život bude prázdný a chladný, stejně jako jeho zlomené srdce.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Moc se omlouvám.


End file.
